My bella
by katiemyladybug
Summary: Jacob imprints on Bella, she doesnt know so Jacob kidnaps her. Dont like it dont read.. I have a filthy mouth and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Summer.

I watched my imprint from my place in the bushes, through her bedroom window. She had just finished dressing into her pajamas. When she undressed, well that's when I thought my cock was going to rip through my jeans.

I walked by her several times today. Trying to get her to notice me, she even looked directly at me. But still she didn't respond to my imprint. I felt bad about what I'd have to do but it was for the best.

My plan was simple, her father woke up earlier to get to work. Two hours before she wakes up. Perfect. Jared had a getaway car ready and I was using an old cabin to keep her in. Until she came around.

I was only doing this because I loved her so much. I wanted her to have my babies, six of them to be exact. Five boys and one girl for her to dress up. Five boys for me to train as men.

I took one last look at my love then changed and ran back to my pack. They were all waiting in the field, waiting for their patrol routes. We have to be extra careful, we just killed some pony tailed blond hair vamp. Now we're looking for his red headed mate.

Of course Embry was the first one to crack a joke, "Oh la la, your mates pretty damn sexy. Hey after you make her yours maybe you could take off some of the extra unnecessary clothing." He smirked and licked his lips. I growled at him snapping at his muzzle a little. Just so he'd get the message. "Shut up and get serious. Alright Embry, Quil you two run the east and follow down river. Jared and Paul run down west to the mountains, Leah and Seth run patrol around Forks and the Quileute Res. Sam you and I are going to run north to the border. Brady and Collin go south. Everyone understand? Lets go we'll meet back here in four hours. Let move!"

Everyone left going in the directions they were given. Sam and I were quiet for a few minutes before Sam broke the glorious quiet.

"So your going to go through with it." Is all he said he already knew my answer. I was going through with it no matter what anyone says. I loved her and I was trying to do what is best for her.

I am well aware that I sound like a father. Plus I'm only keeping her locked away until she loves me back. Which wont take very long. It shouldn't.

* * *

><p>Please i am just telling you if you dont already know. I have a learning disability, some words i spell wrong o use them in the wrong context. I am sorry for that. But please if you notice dont comment. and if you dont like my stories and only have bad things to say dont comment. Or i will block you. Because it is very annoying. i am well aware that i am border line retarted when it comes to writing, but i love doing it go figure. So sorry if words are mispelled or misused. Please be nice. I'm only trying this one more time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I've had the strangest feeling for the past few days that someone's watching me. I might just be paranoid, but something weird was definitively going on. I tried to shake the feeling off as I was getting ready for bed. I said goodnight to my dad then drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning

My alarm scared me awake. I had nightmares all night long. I got up to go make myself breakfast, but when I moved to the door I could hear someone else breathing. I paused at the doorframe, and stopped my breathing. Suddenly the noise went away, I waited a few minutes for it to pick up again. It didn't. I just kept walking down stairs.

After making my bowl of cereal, I sat on the couch but before I could turn the TV on. I saw in the reflection a man coming up behind me. I dropped my bowl and tried to scream. The man covered my mouth and nose with a sweet smelling rag then shushed me. He pulled me over the couch and to his body snuggling me close. I fought against him but my body felt like it was shutting down. Slowly I slipped in unconsciousness. The last thing I remember is hearing other voices and being thrown over someone's hot shoulder.

Jacob's POV

She fell against me, sleeping soundly. I checked her pulse and her breathing, everything seemed okay. I threw her over my shoulder and ran out of the house to Jared's car before anyone saw us.

We drove for hours until finally we came to the cabin. Bella slept on my lap the entire time. I chained Bella's small leg to the bar at the foot of the bed. She was still asleep, I laid beside her stroking her cheek. I looked down, she was still in her pajamas.

Just a little peak would hurt. I unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of her nightshirt, until it got low enough so I could pull it back. Four buttons later I came face to face with the hottest thing I've seen in years.

I pinch her nipple between my thumb and pointer, it harden instantly. I squeezed her tit in my hand a couple times, it fit perfectly. I felt her body move against my hand. A little moan escaped her lips then her body tensed up. I knew she was awake.

I looked up into her eyes, she looked shocked. "Who the hell are you? And what do you think your doing?" I chuckled at her silly questions and kissed her lips lightly. It sounded like she was trying to growl at me, I lightly slapped her across the face.

"Respect darling. And you're here because I love you, and I need to keep you safe. Don't worry you'll understand everything soon enough. I promise." I got up and walked out the door. I left a glass of water beside her bed so she wouldn't dehydrate. I locked the door from the outside just incase she got loose. There were no windows on the small one bedroom cabin, and the logs were very thick. So there was no way of her getting free. I had to go deal with my pack so I had to leave her. I'd be back in a few hours with food for her, and I would try to get to know her.

I could hear her yelling profanities at me. I just had to leave her, I did feel bad but what else could I do? I changed and ran off into the forest sadly leaving my love behind.

* * *

><p>I no its short, but i like short chapters. it helps me keep up better. And to the people who are pissed that i took off Tamed, its because i'm going to rewrite the stroy and take it in a new direction. When i started writing that story I was writing on impulse. So i messed myself up on that story. i am very sorry to everyone but i promise that soon i will post it back up when im done and when i've revised it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I was screaming and pulling against the restraint. But sadly nothing was pulling it free. Maybe I should bite my foot out of the chain? I shook the thought from my mind and took a sip of water. That bastard. What does he want with me? What did I do? Was he a serial killer or a rapist or both.

I would like to know what he wants from me. My first guess is that he is a rapist. He was playing with my breast, I shuddered. I could still feel his hot hand tugging my nipple.

In front of the bed was a small TV, on the nightstand was a remote. There was nothing else for me to do, so I turned it on some sitcom and waited for the man to come back. I still remember his face and voice. He didn't look like a serial killer. He was actually quite handsome.

He had nice tan skin, Indian probably. Deep green eyes. Short black hair, the cut complimented his face very well. He was huge, not fat but wide framed and muscular. But something was definitely wrong with him.

His skin was so hot, like he had a very high fever. People just don't get that hot. It made me wonder if he was sick and kidnapping me was just him going insane. I tried not to worry to much. My dad was chief of police. He would find me. We couldn't be too far from Forks.

I slapped my forehead, what the hell am I thinking? We're probably like a bazillion miles from Forks. How do I even know that we're still in the same state? Or even the country? I groaned. This sucks, I'm trapped here with some serial rapist killer. Hopefully he'll kill me fast or if there's a god in heaven my father will come to my rescue. I really hope there's a god in heaven.

Hours later I heard people talking outside the door, laughing loudly. All guys. I started to shake a little, he brought back some of his friends to gang rape me. I had to put on a strong face, I have to not let them know that I'm afraid. Hopefully they wont enjoy it as much.

The man walked in with nine people behind him. One was a woman, I felt sick. The first thing I did when the man walked in was chuck the remote at him. It bounced off his forehead and he laughed loudly. It didn't even hurt him.

"Well I was trying to be nice and let you watch TV. But now I see I cant let have anything cause your going throw it at me every time I walk in." I glared hatefully at him and gave him the finger. All of them laughed. The man walked over, and sat down beside me on the bed. He gestured to all the people with his arm,

"Bella this is my pack. Embry, Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin, and Brady. Guys, this is my Bella." I gave him a funny look as he pointed everyone out with his finger.

"I don't even know your name and your already introducing me to your friends?" I stated obviously, how stupid could you get? He lightly smacked his forehead. "Sorry sugar. I'm Jacob. But you can call me Jake." I looked out the extremely small window beside my bed. I thought about getting out that way, if I ever got the chain loose. But my body was to big to fit through.

He kissed me full on the lips, parting mine with his large tongue. I struggled against him, hitting his hot chest multiple times. It didn't faze him. He restrained my hands and pressed his crotch against mine, slightly rubbing his bulge against my thin pajama clad pussy. Even though this man took me and molested my boob, I couldn't help my body's reaction. My skin heated up, my nipples got hard, and my pussy was wet. I mentally hated it but physically loved it. I started to get a little lost in the moment until I remembered my situation.

When I tried to knee him in the groin is when he stopped kissing me. He was a pro at kissing. I spit at his face but missed, he smack my lips softly. Making a disapproving noise. I rolled my eyes at him. I looked over to his friends. They had all moved in various places. Someone moved the small TV in front of the couch. They all crowded the couch knocking each other over to see the small screen. It was Sunday. Football was on, my dad would be watching it right now while I was making dinner. I never knew I would miss that so much. I could see him now, walking in the door calling my name and not getting a response. Looking for a note saying where I went and not finding one. At first he wouldn't worry too much, probably thinking I had stepped out for a but and simply forgot to tell him.

After ten is when he'd start to worry. He would call all my friends asking them if they knew where I was. When they didn't know is when he would start to really freak out and call everyone. He would alert every policeman he could find, put up flyers get the whole town involved. I was his only daughter. His baby girl. His little bell. As he told me often. I was crying a little bit. Thinking about him made my heart swell with pain. He was all I had after mom ran out to go sleep with random men.

Jacob had gotten up and started fixing dinner in the small kitchen. All that was in it was a fridge, stove and a counter. I could smell chicken and potatoes cooking. My tummy growled loudly. I didn't get to eat breakfast and its already dinner. I haven't eaten anything all day. Of course I was hungry and apparently so was everyone else. When Jacob announced dinner was done he had a dodge massive bodies to get out of the kitchen. He had two plates and brought one over to me.

He tried to talk to me but I didn't respond. I could hear his friend whooping and hollering at the TV. After a few hours everyone left except Jacob. He turned off the lights and curled in beside me. I rolled over so he was facing my back. That didn't shake him. He just rubbed my back soothingly. I fell asleep shortly after he turned off the lights. The last thing I felt before I drifted off to sleep was him kissing my temple gently and saying he loved me so much.

* * *

><p>Tadaa! Chapter Three, short and sweet. Oh and to everyone who asked about Tamed im rewriting it and i posted the first chapter. There ya go people.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Three Days Later

So I haven't been raped, or killed. The only thing he's done is touch my boobs. The only time he unhooks my chain is to bathe and use the restroom. During the day he would disappear for hours, leaving me to watch TV or read the few books he got me. I wanted to ask him what he's doing all day, or why he is so hot. In temperature wise.

His friends haven't been over lately. Only his friend Embry, and he only comes over to annoy me. Though he is pretty cool, it gives me something to do and someone to talk to.

Jacob walked through the door, "Honey I'm home!" He called to me. I glared at him, but I couldn't stay mad at him. He brought home Chinese food. My mouth watered.

"Well I figured since you've been so nice that I'd treat you to your favorite."

"Wait, how do you know that Chinese is my favorite?" He swallowed loudly suddenly it hit me.

"Have you been stalking me?" He didn't say anything. I threw my pillow at his head, "You dick you have been watching me! I knew someone was watching me. Ugh I'm disgusted!" I crossed my arms and started to pout. This man is just, so, ughh! So gross and stupid and conflicted.

He sat down beside me, "I'm sorry. I just love you-" "No your obsessed with. There's a difference." "Okay, whatever. I'm sorry I mean if I left you out in the world, you could be in danger. I just don't understand why you don't love me back."

I almost felt bad for him, he looked so sad and lost. Like a wet puppy it made me a little sad. I patted his arm a little, I gave into the face "Well I mean maybe if we would of met in like a supermarket or a bookstore maybe we could of fallen in love. After a few dates, maybe we would of fallen in love." He sighed and gave me my food. We ate in silence, until Embry broke it. Loudly.

"So boss have we found the red head yet?" Hmm it sounded like he was going to steal another girl. That creeped me out. Jacob shook his head,

"We tracked her all the down to Canada but she slipped away again." Embry nodded and went back to his food. It seemed like all these people do is eat. "So you are already planning on taking another girl huh?" They both laughed, Embry actually choked on some of his food.

"Baby, we don't wont her. We just gotta take her down, you know kill her." I gasped "Kill an innocent person! That's insane! You all are crazy!" Jacob laughed again and patted my back like it was the funniest thing he ever heard. I glared at him, "Baby your cute but naïve. The girl we're after is a vamp. Ya know a vampire." I gave him a funny look, they were delirious, "There's no such thing as vampires genius. Vampires don't exist. Its just make believe." Again they laughed, they were just messing with me. Weren't they?

* * *

><p>There ya go ppls. Thank you to evryone who reviews nicely!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I was still confused by what he said. He made it sound like vampires were real.

We were still sitting on the bed, they had finished dinner and now were watching TV. I decided to ask,

"So vampires are fake, aren't they?" They both laughed again, it was really starting to piss me off. "Stop being dicks and fucking tell me the truth."

They finally stopped laughing, Jacob smack my mouth.

"Watch it, I can get more aggressive. Understand?" I nodded my head, I really wanted him to stop hitting me.

"Alright doll face, vamps do exist. And its our job to stop them from killing people. Haven't you been hearing reports of a lot of murder lately? Its because of the redhead. We killed her mate, for a favor to the Cullens." I knew the Cullens. I went to school with them.

"What do the Cullens have to do with anything?"

"Their vampires. Some blond haired vamp was messing around on their land, he crossed the dividing line and we took care of him."

"But Dr. Cullen treated me, multiple times for medical stuff."

"Yeah well he's like a thousand years old. He controls himself or something like that."

This was so much for me to take. My mind couldn't wrap around the possibility of creatures from fairytale exist. I felt my throat tighten.

"Are you a vampire?" They laughed louder, my head was still spinning.

"Naw baby, we're werewolves. Obviously."

My brain couldn't take anymore, I felt like I was suffocating. I passed out from the lack of oxygen sometimes I forget to breath. it's a problem I'm working on.

Jacob's POV

I sighed as Bella passed out. I didn't mean to tell her this way. I was trying to find a romantic way of doing this. I threw a pillow at Embry, he knew I wanted to wait but he decided he wanted to be a dick.

"Thanks a lot." He shrugged his shoulders

"Not my fault. You should've told her." He was right sadly. I should've taken a picture this was a rare occurrence.

* * *

><p>Short and sweet like i like it. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob's POV

I sighed and tucked Bella into the blankets. She'd probably be asleep for awhile. Embry left after I told him to leave finally.

I curled up beside Bella turning down the volume on the TV. I fell asleep shortly after snuggling to her.

Victoria's POV

I needed to form a plan. All I've been doing for the past few weeks is running around. I needed to do something quick.

Here I was sitting in Seattle, waiting for a plan to hit me. And suddenly it did.

A young man walked out of a restaurant, by himself.

I realized what I needed to do. Then and there.

I tracked him to the docks, and bit him. I took him under the dock so he could change in peace.

Bella's POV

I knew I was dreaming because in this dream Jacob was a pirate and he was steering his ship. He had an eye patch on, a gold earring in his ear, stripped pants, a sword and a captains hat on.

I was dressed in a corset that pushed my boobs up, a red dress and my hair was curled around my face. I looked like a Victorian woman from the old age.

We looked like a trashy romance novel. I had my hand on his muscular arm.

"Oh Captain Jacob, my heart swells beneath my breast every time I think about my love for you. I love you more than a mother loves her child. Oh Captain Jacob take me! Right here on your deck!" Yep, just like a trashy romance. He let go of the wheel and wrapped his arms around me.

"Isabella, my beautiful maiden. You are more stunning than the moon and the stars. I hope that it is me you dream about in your raunchiest dreams. I planned to take you. Right here and now." Ew.

We started kissing, using our tongues to hold together. He lowered me to the floorboards, he ripped my corset down the middle. He stared for a moment at my breast. Then tenderly he started to suck my nipples and rub them gently. I felt my skin heat up and my pussy dampen. I moaned when he bit my nipple, tugging slightly with his teeth. He kissed his way down my belly, each kiss he left made me shiver.

Finally he reached the spot I've been craving his tongue to reach. I jerk my hips closer to him when his tongue hit my clit. I was moaning and panting, begging him for more.

He came back up to my lips again we started making out. He ripped off his pants and shirt, then began to thrust into me. The friction of his thrusting was rubbing against my clit. Making this more and more hotter. I was moaning and calling out his name.

Then right before I climaxed I woke up. Sweating. Looking over to my left I saw Jacob snuggled up beside me, watching me. I knew I talked in my sleep so I couldn't imagine what I said. I felt my face flush, he just smiled widely at me.

"What did you hear?"

* * *

><p>HaHa lemony goodness!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria's POV

I watched as Riley withered around in pain in the sand. It didn't matter and I didn't try to make him feel better. He was just a helpful source for my plan. I knew he would die, I actually counted on it. I just needed to get past those pesky wolves.

Bella's POV

I moaned and rolled over. My chain clanked with me. Jacob's hand caressed my hip then rolled me over. He had half his body laid on top of me, his fingers gently laid on my cheek.

I allowed him this moment of personal touches, even though most times I refused him. Maybe I was tired, it was still late.

His smile widened and he waggled his eyebrows like a villain. "So you had a nice dream huh?" I punched his shoulder playfully. I had to admit he was growing on me. I guess he had that kind of affect.

"No its okay, I have dreams about you too. And sometimes I'm not even asleep and I dream about you. Your to, amazing for your own good." I rolled my eyes at him, I was staring into his eyes when I got the sudden urge to kiss him.

My lips met his, he paused for a minute then started moving his lips against mine. We were in perfect motion considering this was my first kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his body closer to mine. My body lit up like it was on fire, not a painful fire more like a warm gooey marshmallowy feeling. I loved it.

Our hips moved together in perfect motion, the more we moved the hotter I got. I started to get lightheaded and more aggressive. He pulled off my strap then started to move down my neck.

The door busted open and we both moved away from each other startled. Sam ran through the door panting.

"Ugh what!" Jacob said annoyed

"The Cullens, they need us now. The little one had a vision about the redhead."

Jacob groaned and got up giving me one last kiss.

"Send Embry or Quil to come baby sit." Sam nodded and ran out of the room. Jacob turned around looking at me,

"Don't do anything stupid please? Not tonight. Try and go back to sleep I'll see you later."

He ran out of the door after Sam. I sat back against the pillows, thinking about my strange feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

I've found my way out! Jacob left a steak knife by my bed, the lock was big enough to worm the blade through the lock hole. Jacob had been gone for about two hours, I figured he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

After abut twenty minutes of prying I got the lock to unhinge. I sighed relieved and ran out the door.

I breathed in a very deep breath of fresh air then booked through the woods. Jacob would most likely find me eventually, he was a werewolf wasn't he? I was hoping though by the time he found me I would be a loot older. And if by any luck undesirable.

I kept running until I stumbled along lights that were coming from a camp. I tired to groom my hair and look presentable, I didn't want these people to think I was the crazy one.

I pushed a bush back and discovered something that I prayed would forget.

Blood was everywhere. On the tents, the ground, and everything else. Body parts were thrown every which way. Internal parts everywhere. I swallowed back vomit.

Did Jacob and his pack do this? It had to be! What else could've done suck a horrible slaughter. I gasped and ran back into the bushes. That was until I heard a small feminine voice peep up.

"H-help." I looked over to see a small redhead covered in blood.

Jacob's POV *Wolf Form!*

Damn Bella and he stupidity! Doesn't she know how dangerous this is? When I find her and she's safe I'm gonna kill her. I was running through the tough terrain, my claws digging into the earth. I could smell where she's past and blood from the campsite where the redhead tore the people up.

The redhead was long on her way to Canada we'd chased her out of Forks an hour ago. There's no way she was coming back right now. She never does.

I tore through bushes to find Bella in the arms of the redhead sucking her neck. Her body paler than usual, eyes closed body limp. I could hear her heartbeat still but it was weak.

* * *

><p>I no its short but I have so much on my mind. And i'm leaving thursday to go to California I wont be back until the 22nd, so i wont be updating for a while : sorry


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob's POV

I launched my body at the redhead, she let go of Bella. And twisted away from my teeth. But she wasn't quick enough, I had snagged and successfully ripped the top of her hand off. It broke like ice and shattered like glass. She screamed and ran off into the forest.

In a different circumstance I would have chased after her, but Bella needs my attention. I changed back into my human form to tend Bella. She was still bleeding, her face paler than usual and her heartbeat barley fluttering. She moaned a little trying to move but weakly her arms lifted then dropped again. I held her in my arms rocked her slightly. I found a blanket laying on the ground from the campsite, and wrapped her shivering half dead body in it. I ripped a little piece of and tied it loosely around her neck, using it as a tourniquet. She started to mumble,

"I-'m s-so sor-ry Ja-ke. I l-love y-you." She past out, and my heart fluttered like a humming bird's wings. My body felt like it was filled with warm gushy goo, warming than my own unusual temperature. I stood up and raced her back to the cabin. Yes I was naked but Bella was more important to me then my balls flapping in the freezing air. Her heartbeat weakened with every step towards the cabin.

Finally after ten minutes a speeding we reached the cabin. I laid her gently on the bed, covered her and called Carlisle. He'd know what to do. He could save her. I pulled a chair up beside her after I had cranked the heat up. Her peach cream skin color slowly started to fade back underneath the paler than snow color she was sporting.

I was fidgeting under the pressure. Constantly listening and checking for cars. He had to be here soon, he promised.

A couple minutes later Carlisle arrived with a lot of medical supplies. His famous black doctors bag lumpy from his equipment.

"Dr. Cullen help please!" I yelled at him frantic. He held up his hand I guess to calm me down or shut me up. Whatever as long as Bella got help.

He pulled the chair up closer to Bella untying the pathetic wrap from her neck to examine the wound. It was still bleeding not as bad as before. He pulled out what looked like an overdone sewing kit from his little black bag of medical wonders and began to stitch her neck up. He also gave her a shot that would make her sleep a lot longer.

"Is she going to be okay dr. Cullen? How is she?" He smiled gently at me, his eyes appeared to be old and wise, weak and tired. From his long years of life I presume.

"She'll be fine. Probably a little shaken when she wakes. But she'll sleep for a long time with the painkiller I gave her. Keep her from picking the stitching, I've wrapped a bandage around it to keep it from infection. I'm going to write you a prescription for some cream you can pick up at the pharmacy. Rub it twice a day on the stitching, once in the morning once at night before she goes to sleep. Take good care of her Jacob. And watch her. We'll meet later to discuss Victoria. Goodbye."

I nodded and waved at him. Walking back over to Bella and snuggled up beside her peaceful form.

I kissed her forehead gently, "I love you too Bella, so much."

* * *

><p>aww Jakes such a sweetiesofty! hope u guys like it! review nicely!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright people, I have a journal that has like six stories in it. I'm not totally sure which ones I want to post on fan fiction because I like all of them. So I'm going to post each of the summaries for the six stories that I'm thinking about. Each summary will have a number beside the title. You review by just typing the number of the story you want to read the best. At some point I'll tally up the numbers and start typing the story that you guys picked. I'll still keep going with my other stories I promise, but I'd like to start a new one and I need your guys help. When I post the summaries its going to be it own story and I'm going to title it as 'Voting'. So you have to keep an eye out for that. I'll probably update it today or tonight possibly tomorrow. Now these are just ideas, but the one that you pick will definitely be posted up and regularly updated. All you have to do is review! And your really helping me a lot because sometimes I get lost on what story should I do next. So if you help me like this and it all goes smoothly I'll probably keep doing this. Just watch for the summaries! Oh and on this one time I'll take off the anonymous user ban. But just this once! So watch and review!


	11. Chapter 11

A little while later…

Jacob's POV

Bella was snuggled up to my chest. I was starting to settle in when she started to talk.

"I love you too Jacob." She whispered. I felt my heart leap again. She looked up at me. We began to kiss, slowly the kiss started to deepen. I pulled her up closer to me and rolled us over. I undid her shirt, and palmed her boobs. I didn't need to undress cause I never got dressed.

She moaned loudly when I pinched her taunt nipple, I kissed and licked my way down her neck and chest. I sucked her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it like a baby. She withered against my mouth, my other hand played with her other nipple. I switched to her other breast then traveled lower.

I felt my dong rise up in action to take her sweet puss.

I pulled down her pants to find the source of the sweet intoxicating heat. I had to pull back a little and catch my breath, I could hear Bella's breathing labored.

I brought my tongue to her clit and flickered hard and fast. Her pelvis shot up but I held it down with my hands. I tasted her sweet nectar against my lips, I sucked her clit into my mouth, then moved down to her hole and stuck my tongue in. I almost came when her puss gave me more sweetness.

Her hands gripped my hair for dear life, pulling me closer to her. After a few minutes of swirling and sucking she came. And came loudly, she screamed and thrashed against me.

I moved back up to her mouth and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted up and entered her. I did it swiftly and forgot she was still a virgin.

"Sorry," I whispered huskily. She nodded and kissed me again.

I began to move again, she gasped every time I thrust. My stomach and balls tightened I could hear my balls slapping against her skin.

"Oh Jake! Right there yes right there! Oh I'm gonna cum again!" She moaned in my ear biting my shoulder. He hips wiggled and met my every thrust.

My breathing got louder. I felt myself cum I screamed her name loudly.

I rolled over off her and collapsed into the bed. She rolled over with me and cuddled into my chest.

We both fell asleep peacefully. Then the morning came…

* * *

><p>hehe short and sweet, or should i say sour? ;) lemony!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob's POV

A loud knock on the door awoke me that morning. I groaned loudly and rolled over on Bella, she squeaked a little but didn't wake up. The knock got louder and more persistent.

Finally I got out of bed, not worried about my nakedness and answered the door. It was Sam with the rest of the pack, their faces torn and sad. I ushered them in.

"Guys what's wrong?" I asked warily, afraid of the answer I'd be given. I noticed that someone in the pack was missing but I could figure out who.

Sam spoke up first, he held Embry's tribal necklace. I took it from him, then looked into his eyes, I already knew my answer.

"We were ambushed last night by vampires. They came at us while we were in a separate areas. Embry and Quil were together, Quil made it out but Embry didn't. I'm sorry Jake."

I couldn't deny there were tears rolling down my face. Not a waterfall but just a few traveled down to my chin. Embry was my pack brother, and my best friend.

"How many vampires were there? How many did you kill?" I asked and turned full Alpha mode. Furiously wiping the tears from my face.

"A lot, we only killed four. The Cullen girl didn't see them coming because they attacked us. But they heard the commotion and raced to help us. But it was too late for Embry." I nodded Bella stirred under the blankets.

"Jake? Where are you?" She hadn't yet lifted her head to see I was right in front of her. Only her hand moved under the blanket, searching for me.

"I'm right here baby." I said and waved the pack out of the house. They needed sleep.

I crawled back to Bella, and gently rested my head on top of her soft curls. She sighed and dove back into her sleep. Her soft and settled breathing told me she was in dreamland.

I let my tears slip and fall onto her delicate cheek. Gently I wiped them away with my thumb. Then kissed the place the tear had fell. I tried to sleep, but the pain of Embry not being here made it difficult.

Quil's POV (Right Before the Accident)

Embry and I were running through the narrow mountain tops, searching for the vampire that tried to eat Bella. The redhead we've been searching for, we had picked up a scent though. Vampire scent.

We weren't talking because we were so focused, of course though I was thinking about Shakira. I just saw her hips don't lie music video and damn. Her hips are fucking, I mean damn. I've I ever met her I'm sure my dick would jump off my body to greet her. As I was thinking about this four vampires jumped on us.

I reared back and growled at them. They growled back I looked over to Embry real quick and hightailed it out of there.

I didn't hear Embry's paws hitting the ground behind me. I looked back and wished I hadn't.

The vampires were gone but Embry laid on the ground, blood surrounded his head. His eyes were opened but un-looking. I walked over to him and cautiously sniffed him. He didn't have a pulse, blood was draining from the large wounds on his neck.

I finally realized what happened and howled. My brother, my best friend had been murdered. By these evil beings.

The pack came quickly and stopped when they saw Embry. We circled him and sat. Then howled as one.

Honoring the lose of our brother. Only Jake was missing so it wasn't complete.

After that, we picked up his body and slowly took him from this spot.

His death will be avenged.

* * *

><p>I no its been a while but here you go! Enjoy!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everyone! Okay so I am looking for another beta to help me revise my stories and give me some ideas about what I can add. The stories I need help revising are *Wicked*, *Twisted Fairytale*, and *Tamed*.

The only thing is that you need to keep up with my schedual. Usually I write a short chapter everyday, and I would really love to update it that day. I also need someone I can trust with my stories, someone who's going to listen to my ideas. And I want someone who isnt afraid tell me if they dislike something, or if they want to add a little bit onto my stories. You know basically someone I can really count on. So if your interested and you think you can keep up with me P.M. me about it and we'll talk. I really need some help.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Jacob's been very quiet. I knew he was still upset about Embry, his pack brother. I've been holding him in bed most of the time. Stroking his hair kissing his cheek, so far he hasn't responded. He's just been sitting here thinking doing nothing.

Today was even worse. He wouldn't even look at me. I hope he doesn't blame this on me. I rubbed my hand under his chin and kissed his cheek gently.

He got up from the bed and left out the door. He didn't say where he was going or when he was coming back. I shoved my face into the pillow and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

I fell asleep after a few hours. Then a loud bang and footsteps interrupted my sleep. I hand smack down on the back of my shoulder. I gasped and jerked up. Jake was standing there with a somber look on his face, I shrunk back a little. The smell of pungent alcohol permeated around my face. I nearly gagged, "Bella wake up!" His voice was hard and emotionless. Okay he was very drunk. I was obviously awake, because I was staring right at him and sitting up.

"I am awake Jake. Have you been drinking? I can smell it on your breath, its disgusting." Jake's hand spun around so quick I didn't even see it coming. All I felt was the sharp sting on my cheek. I touched it tenderly, tears welling in the corners of my eyes.

"Jake, what's wrong with-" Another slap, "Shut up!" He yelled harshly.

He then laid on top of me, he held my hands above my head in one of his hands. He started kissing my neck sloppily making loud sucking noises.

"Stop Jacob!" His mouth covered mine, I felt his harden length against my thigh. I then realized he was completely naked and pressing into my core.

I was struggling against him but he was too big and strong.

"Please stop!" I punched his shoulder he stopped and stared into my eyes for a moment, then started to sob into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bella! Please forgive me! I'm just scared and I don't know what to do! I just want you to love me!" I cried loudly, tears were streaming down his faced into my shoulder. I pushed my fingers through his hair and gently nuzzled my cheek against his ear.

"Its okay Jake, just calm down sweetie. Everything is going to be okay. I love you Jake." I picked his face up and wiped away his tears with my thumbs, "Its okay baby." I kissed his lips gently, rubbing my tongue against his bottom lip. I rolled him over to lay on top of him.

We started making out more intensely, I stroked his manhood he moaned and wiggled against me. I laughed.

All night he made up for ignoring me. And I showed him how much I cared about him. When morning came he had a pounding headache was nauseous and just hung-over.

Strangest thing ever though, was that I was also sick when I woke up. I threw up, Jake held my hair back and rubbed my back.

"Are you okay Bell?" He asked as I washed my mouth out with water.

"I don't know. I feel sick." He gave me a sympathetic look, "I'll call Dr. Cullen. Maybe he can give you something?" I smiled weakly at him as I crawled into bed.

*A Few Hours Later*

Dr. Cullen was here he took my blood and urine sample. An hour later after he tested it he'd come back.

Me and Jake were sitting on the bed waiting for him. I told them many times that nothing was wrong and I felt fine now but they were being overly protective. He was holding a piece of paper in his hands,

"What's wrong with her? Is it something bad?" Jake asked with a worried tone to his voice.

"No, Bella's pregnant." I gasped, my hands dropping to my stomach, I was pregnant. I was going to become a mother, Jake and I were starting a family.

Blackness was all I remembered….

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I woke up to Jake's smiling face. I stretched to find I was on the bed with Jake's arms wrapped around me.

"Mornin' baby. How ya feelin?" He asked stroking my cheek lightly. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine a little tired but fine. Maybe a little hungry." He chuckled, "I'm so glad you said that. Do you want a hamburger? Or a hotdog?" I raised an eyebrow. I heard scuffling inside the house. I looked up to see the whole pack gathered around the bed. How did I not notice that? I felt my face turn hot, I looked back at Jake.

"Thanks for the warning Jake. Um nether I just want something not so heavy."

"I can fix you soup." Emily said sitting down at the foot of the bed. "All I have to do is heat up the broth and some veggies. Do you want me to make some?"

"No Emily that's fine I can make it." I went to get up but the whole pack like jumped to keep me down. I felt Jake's hands on my waist.

"Guys I'm fine. I faint all the time." Jake shook his head.

"The doc said that you have to take it easy. That the baby is in a really delicate position right now and your on bed rest. " I rolled my eyes "What if I have to go to the bathroom? You cant do that for me."

He chuckled again, "You can get up sometimes for the bathroom and stuff. You just need to take it easy. We could loose the baby. I know you don't want that right?"

I nodded my head, I felt Emily's hand on my ankle, "So do you want vegetable soup or something else?"

I sighed "I'll have vegetable soup please."

"No problem."

"Thank you." Everyone went to their separate corners of the small cabin entertaining themselves. I could smell barbeque food wafting through the house and I could hear the clattering of plates and pans in the kitchen.

I laid back down on the bed. Then the smell of hotdogs hit me. I shot up and ran to the bathroom. I throw up anything that was in my stomach.

Jake held my hair out of my face, rubbing my back soothingly. Tears streamed down my face a natural reaction to throwing up.

"Its okay baby, its okay." Jake whispered in my ear, kissing my temple.

Finally I stopped vomiting and just rested my head against the toilet.

"Ugh that sucked." I said, my voice sounded croaky. Jake picked up a cloth and wet it with cool water. Then gently he wiped it against my forehead and mouth.

"It's okay. Its going to get better I promise. I think it starts off like this for every pregnant girl." I nodded and leaned against him.

"Say more nice things please." He laughed, "Well your are so beautiful, your eyes are like warm chocolate milk. Your skin is so beautiful, all creamy and white. I don't know if you noticed but I like white girls ha ha _**( Don't be offended I was just joking! I mean no offense I swear please don't get offended!)** _ugh and your body is rockin I mean like damn whatever your mother did it worked and I want her secret!" I chuckled at him and playfully smacked his shoulder, "Your to sweet. Thank you. Can you take me to the bed?"

"Oh now you want my help? Ha just kidding. Come here baby." He picked me up in his arms and laid me in the bed tucking me in. he laid right beside me stroking my face and eyelids.

"Bella I'm not being mean or anything but your breath really smells. Like throw up. I'm gonna barf."

"Deal with it. I'm not moving." He laughed again, and laid his cheek on top of mine I could feel him breathing in my ear.

I love falling asleep with the person I love beside me.

* * *

><p>Yay i'm done this chapter. Hope you all love it! Who cant wait for Breaking Dawn? I no I cant!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV *A Couple Months Later*

This part my be explicit to some readers do not read if you are uncomfortable with gynecology and pregnant women check-ups. This part isn't so important and you can skip it! I'll warn you when its safe again!

Me and Jake sat in Dr. Cullens home-work station uncomfortably. We were waiting for Carlisle to come back. Rosalie, his adopted daughter, sat with us with an excited look on her face. I met all the Cullens about a month ago. A month ago I still had my pretty figure, now I was bloated like a bullfrog. I felt awful hot and cold at the same time, my feet and back ached. I was only four months along.

Jacob said this was normal, for women who were pregnant with werewolf babies. It meant we were having a werewolf baby boy. We've been discussing names a lot, arguing is more like it. We cant decide on a name. I want the name Clayton. He wants the name JJ. Jacob Junior, I told him no, that just sounds so stupid! We'd curse our kid for life.

Carlisle came in with his scary machine. I started to breathe slowly and deeply, it made me nervous.

"Relax Bella. You'll make yourself pass out." Jake grabbed my hand in his. His other hand rubbed my back soothingly. I leaned back against the raised bed, and put my legs in the stirrups. My face became really red, and hot.

He sat down at the wheel stool scooting closer to my spread legs.

"Alright Bella, how has everything been? Great I hope."

Jake cleared his throat, "Um actually she's been like very, how do I put this? Bitchy lately? Can we get a chill pill or something?" He asked looking away from me. He looked back at me again, I mouth fuck you to him and smacked his shoulder.

Carlisle chuckled, "Well no that's usually normal. Okay so just relax, breathe in and-" he pushed the long tube into my vagina, I felt it go passed my cervix- "out. There we go just twist it a little and there he is." We turned to the screen beside us.

I could see his little head. He had his hands beside his face, gently sucking his thumb. He was moving a little bit his feet were close to his chest. Through the black and gray I could see his eyes opening and shutting. He yawned his mouth a huge he stretched out. I could feel him move around, it was strange seeing him in real life.

"Wow he's just wow." Jake said I grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

"He's really there. He kinda looks like you." He laughed breathlessly,

"I don't know Bells. Its pretty dark in there." Jake said kissing my lips.

"Oh here's a little surprise for both of you, he's not a he. She is a girl." We both turned to him with shocked looks on our faces.

"A girl? But my stomach is huge. There should be a boy in there!" I said kind of surprised. Not that I was unhappy it was just weird because in Jake's history when a mothers stomach is huge like mine it means we're having a werewolf boy.

"Well here's another surprise. Your having twins. The one were looking at is a girl and the other one's a boy."

"Twins? Are you serious. I mean that's wow that's two babies. Two human live to care for." Jake said looking down at my stomach I rubbed his neck gingerly.

"Its okay babe. We're going to be fine." I said leaning over and kissing him.

Now the Squeamish can Read!

An hour later Jake and I were driving back to the small cabin where we lived. He had been quiet the whole way there, I knew he was thinking intensely about the twins.

"Jake I understand if you know your nervous and everything. I really do, and I understand if you want to leave I kn-"

"Leave? Bella I'm so happy we're having twins. I'm just a little nervous. Two babies, two human lives I have to care for and be responsible for. Not that there's anything wrong with that. But I would never leave you. I swear. I would cop out like a jerk. I want to stay and be a man for you and our babies." I smiled at him gently. The car turned into the long driveway of our cabin.

The door was busted open and the windows were broken out. On the side of our small house read 'beware' in red paint. I gasped. Jake spun the car around so quickly I almost threw up.

"Jake did someone break into our home?" I asked frantically.

"A bloodsucker. We gotta get you somewhere safe. I'm taking you to Emily's and Sam's place until we can go somewhere safe." I nodded my head as we took off to the Quileute reservation.


	17. Chapter 17

**EVERYONE GO TO THE DOCUMENT LABEL VOTING ON MY FANFIC PAGE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE VOTE! REVIEW AND HELP ME DECIDE! I'M GOING CRAZY WITH ALL THESE IDEAS FLOATING AROUND MY HEAD! PLEASE HELP ME OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's POV

We arrived at Emily's and Sam's house about an hour later. It was late and Jake had woken them up from their sleeping.

"Jake, Bell what are you guys doing here?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes and slightly yawning.

"Someone broke into our house and Bella needs a safe place to stay." Jake said pulling me closer to him. I smiled gently into his arm.

"Of course come in please. Bella do you need anything? Want some tea or something?" She asked me stepping aside so we could get through. I smiled at her, "No it's fine Emily. You should go back to sleep. You look so tired." I said patting her shoulder. She looked at Sam mischievously, which I didn't even want to know about.

"Sam we've got to go see who broke into the house. Change and go get the rest of the pack. We've got to investigate this. Emily go call the other imprints, make them come over here, they could be endanger." Jake and Sam started to hustle Emily ran to the phone and started to dial numbers. I sat down on the couch and took my shoes off. Relaxing into the cushion. Slowly I started to drift off into dreamland. Excited and a little nervous for the next day to come.

* * *

><p>Hey guys I nooo this it so very short :( but i wanted to update a little something. i promise to write more when i get the chance!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

So before I said goodbye to everyone and all the people who have supported me I wanted to give you all a reason as to why I'm signing off. There are many reasons to why I'm permenatly logging off. A lot of personal reasons have disabled me from updating as frequently as I do. I wont go into details. But I'm very sorry to those who have supported me all this time. Thank you so much. and to those who havent been supportive at all, well there are just so many things I would absolutly love to say to you all but I'll keep my tone in check. I am very sorry to everyone, and no I will not be putting my stories up for adopting because I had an idea of where I wanted them to go. But sadly I just cant continue on. I'm so sorry about that and this whole thing. I just wanted to say that before I suddenly stopped writing. Goodbye everyone. I'm so sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone its me again for the last time. I just want to let all my fans know that i have giving my stories to someone else or I let her 'adopt' them. Her name is Airabella *Thats her real name* on ff she goes by AirabellaTwilightLover and she is in real life my best friend. the reason we are bestfriends is because we share the same disability and she encouraged me to put my stories up. She currently just put up her account on here and is writing a story on here. So I'm letting her continue on with my stories. She's a great writer and she knows how I want to end the stories. So if you all are still interested in reading find her and contiue reading till the end! I wouldnt lie to you all she's a fanatastic person and writer. Bye everyone! It was great being on here


End file.
